Although many apparatus exist for clearing or unclogging (cleaning) drains, washing drains presents a different problem. Drains can be home to undesirable microbes, insects, or insect eggs and larvae. Clearing or unclogging (cleaning) a drain will not prevent growth of these undesirables in the drain. Currently, washing a drain can do more harm than good. Drain washing with high pressure water or brushes can splash, spray, or aerosolize drain soils or undesirable microbes, which spreads them to the surroundings. This undesirable spreading can be referred to as “over-spray”. Thus surroundings of the drain that have been cleaned can be dirtied by drain soils and undesirable microbes. There remains a need for more effective apparatus for washing drains.